Talk:Starfleet Command (game)
Editing Here - Introduce yourself I own the second version of this game, "Starfleet Command II." If you disagree about something please don't edit-war with me, just discuss here. *'GabrielVelasquez' :You could start by expressing yourself clearly - what is the "second version"? -- Captain MKB 12:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Dumb ass, you get off making people look stupid. I could improve this article a lot, but if you're going to be an asshole Fuck you. GabrielVelasquez 12:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, you're the one that started off by accusing our community of wanting to 'edit-war' with you -- you invited a discussion but took the first opportunity to make a vulgar personal attack. obviously you're not willing to take part in a community if you don't want anyone else questioning your sources on penalty of base abuse. Goodbye! -- Captain MKB 12:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Not that it matters, but if you own the second version of this, you probably want Starfleet Command Volume II: Empires at War. --Savar 17:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :One of the reasons i asked. -- Captain MKB 17:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I have a bit of a problem with some of the classes IDd with canon equivalents. I only looked at the Klingon ones, but similar things may have happened with other factions... Firstly, it makes no sense to identify both F5 and F6 variants as the QuD class - they may have been based on the same hull (my memory isn't clear on that point), but role-wise the F5s were definitely frigates (maybe destroyers in the case of variants like the F5L) whereas the F6s were quite definitely war-destroyers. I could believe either of them being the QuD class, but not both. Somewhat similarly, the K't'inga class is explicitly not a D7 variant but the successor of the D7 line. Thus, the only one possibly believable as being at least a prototype for the K't'inga is the D7X. 09:14, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Canon specifies that the K't'inga is a D7 variant, and canon takes precedence on this site. So the K't'inga is in fact a subclass of the D7 class. :Similarly, the QuD class has many subclasses in this game, but in the later games where the name is used it refers to all ships with that external configuration. -- Captain MKB 13:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Oho! Pardon me; I'd missed this entry in SfC:OP - it actually has the D7''T'' - the first Klingon battlecruiser design to use phots, and incidentally the latest non-X variant listed aside from the FD7K - explicitly identified as the K't'inga-class. So there we have it, and with that it seems sensible to identify all the X variants as K't'inga variants as well. ::However, while the F5 and F6 are in fact the same hull design, I still maintain that their designs are so different that it makes no sense to identify them as the same class - twice the disruptors, no defensive phasers, and a huge increase in shielding compared to the contemporary FWL; it also takes noticeably more power to move at the same speed, which strongly suggests that it's also a fair bit larger, or at least heavier. Where have you seen them both identified as ''QuD''s? 04:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Addendum: It also has the E3Y cloaking escort identified as 'Bird of Prey'. :::I'm guessing he was referring to Klingon Academy, which was also published by Interplay, and from which as lot of non-canon SFC ship designs were derived. Also, the D7T was technically introduced in Empires at War, not Orion Pirates. Just an FYI. Captain Spadaro (talk) 02:07, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Question about the reference to TMP I've played this game religiously for a while (and have the source code for the missions saved on my computer) and I've never seen ANYTHING that makes mention of TMP in the missions. Can someone explain this? Captain Spadaro (talk) 02:04, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :It would help if you explained what you mean. -- Captain MKB 02:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::TMP is mentioned in the 'related stories' area, but I don't understand why. Like I said, there's no mention of the events of that film in any of the missions (hell, the only TOS movie mentioned at all in the game is Wrath of Khan, and that's by virtue of the two skirmish missions based on events from that film: the Kobayashi Maru scenario and the battle in the Mutara Nebula). Captain Spadaro (talk) 04:22, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Well TMP did introduce the . But as a related story it could also relate to the era, as TMP usually dates 2271/2273, stardate 7412 or ref stardate 2/12 (2212 SFC) -- any of those dates would create a reference by dint of the general era of ST/movie history being described -- Captain MKB 05:01, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Now that, to me, sound like rather weak connections, not deserving a "related story" mention. - Bell'Orso (talk) 07:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, that. Still, seems like a tenuous connection at best. Captain Spadaro (talk) 03:30, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::I realized a few weeks ago what the TMP relation was: WIll Decker, or more specifically, his mirror counterpart. Having played this game more times than I care to count, I cannot believe I missed that. Captain Spadaro (talk) 04:27, March 30, 2015 (UTC)